


My worthless diary.

by D_DanMark20



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 05:16:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12162285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_DanMark20/pseuds/D_DanMark20
Summary: This is just a diary in which I will write on every day after school, narrating how I felt, and how I feel currently... Just some days before I'm totally ready to pass away to something else.





	My worthless diary.

You know, sometimes you just feel really sad, and you just feel there's no way out of it? This is my diary. I will try my best to explain everyone how I feel and felt. If there's somebody who cares at least. 

I once heard no one could die from lack of love or any type of loss. I might be the first one then.  
(I will not use any real names)  
So.. I am Mark, Mark C.  
I'm 16. I live on somewhere not relevant to this story and yeah... that's pretty much there's to say about it.  
I once fell in love with Grace... Which used to be my first friend. But I didn't fall for her just because or looks or anything like that... You see...  
I used to like her best friend, Alex. This happened around 3 or so years ago.  
It all happened when I was just playing around on Facebook, when suddenly I don't really remember how it happened but I talked to Grace.  
She seemed to be sad, she was going through something and I offered to bound myself to her as a friend, that she could trust, tell and talk to whenever she needed.  
I really wanted a friend like her, I had no one to trust, and I felt kind of lonely too. I didn't feel pity or anything like that, I don't know how to describe it really. We ended up being really good friends.  
I remember she told me, she was stuck in something no one could get out of once inside, I didn't care whatever I had to go through just to make her happy. You see, when I was this Young I really had as self-goal, to make everyone around me as happy as I could. Maybe I just didn't want anyone to feel the same kind of loneliness and stuff I kind went through those days. We both cared for each other, for a while... And I loved her so much as a friend for being around all the time. But dumb me, my crush was still on Alex.Whatever happened is not relevant and yeah, I kinda messed up, I was a really scummy person with Alex or a douchebag just for a silly little prank of mine. I didn't think it wouldn't really turn out that way... Anyways, Alex stopped being my friend and I only remained with Grace, You see... The thing was that I was still convinced to somehow try and get her back... Grace stood on my side throughout all my whining, and silly stuff I said. She said really pretty stuff to me no one else ever said... And She kinda got fed up with it one day and she left early. (I mean she disconnected from chat early that day when we used to chat all day back and forth.) She didn't tell me she got fed up with it, Grace is always like a closed person, she always made up some excuse when she was mad, just not to be mean. She liked nightcore those days, and she sent me a song about overcoming, that really related to me. Some hours later I heard it while checking our chats and the stuff she told me. Halfway throughout the song I.. Started crying, alone in my room where no one could hear me.I remember telling myself "How stupid can you be? Grace is the best person to ever come around in your life and you treated her not correctly, And she cares a lot more than anyone else ever did" I cried even more. I thought she deserved my love and care, and appreciation, and my everything, a lot of stuff eventually., but I didn't even know If she liked me back, and she was also going through stuff. I told myself "How is this going to turn out?" I slowly started forgetting about Alex and cared more for Grace and lived for her, because she was the only being alive able to make me happy back then.

(This is not finished by any means, there's so much I need to correct as I wrote while I was in the mood for the experience and lacked care for cohesion,etc.)  
PD: Expect updates.


End file.
